Battle of the bands
by Static soul
Summary: Humphrey is a sophomore competing in the annual battle of the bands competition can he win read to find out will feature the real life band Hollywood undead (not the real real band but the characters (people of the band) hope u guys enjoy and make sure yo
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys new high school story will not disturb other story but this is a battle of the bands.

Humphreys POV

Hello my name is Humphrey I'm in a band that does other band songs like my favourite band Hollywood Undead I'm a sophomore in jasper high school.

I was walking into school and I got loads of stares and they all started cheering for me because I won against Garth's band. I am going into the hall, to practice another song with my band mates.

First song Hollywood Undead: Christmas in Hollywood: singers; mooch aka funny man, Humphrey: Deuce/Danny, salty: J3T/Charlie Scene, Hutch: DA KURLZ, j-dog: himself

[Funnyman as Santa Claus]

[Tha Producer AKA Deuce and Charlie Scene]

[Chorus:]

It's Christmas in Hollywood

Santa's back up in the hood

So meet me under the mistletoe let's fuck

It's Hanukah in Inglewood

the dreidel's spinning in the hood

so meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk

[Charlie Scene and J-dog]

J-J-J Just a little story about last Christmas

About some bad kids who were full of wishes

We gave some gifts and then we gave some loving

The weird kind of love that you give to your cousin

Little Timmy stole from 7-11

So we stopped by his house with a pair of sevens

We drank in his room with some dude named Kevin

But there was still some bad kids who deserved some presents

Zack got caught with a bottle of jack

So we slipped down his chimney with an 18 pack

He didn't leave cookies but we needed a snack

So we took the beer back and I FUCKED HIM IN THE ASS!

It's Charlie Scene got egg nog in my flask

The holidays are back and all my presents are wrapped

Like oh my god is that saint nick

Kids give me your list like it's the 25th

Been accused of being a bad kid

But I get presents as is

Cause Mrs. Clause just Myspaced me

I blew off a date on Christmas eve.

So I don't give a fuck if you're naughty or nice

You might still get a Rolly and a game device

So write your list and never have no fear

Have a Hollywood Christmas and an Undead new year!

FUCK YEAH!

[The Server AKA J3T and Da Kurlzz]

I'm about to serve it up for for all you boys and girls.

good kids, bad and even Da Kurlzz.

we were chilling at home and decking the halls.

so I checked my phone and Santa had called.

he said he'd swing by at a quarter to twelve.

he said that his jolly ass needed some help.

he said Christmas ain't a gang but a way of life.

"if you guide my sleigh, I'll let you fuck my wife!"

so we jumped in his sleigh and it started to jingle,

funnier than fuck you can ask Chris Kringle.

so we all took flight but something was fishy.

he asked for road head and started to kiss me.

underneath his suit was just a bunch of pillows.

instead of bags of presents, he had bags of dildo's.

I pulled down his beard and it was a monster.

it wasn't Saint Nick, it was a fucking impostor!

when we found out he started to pout.

I took my bandanna and I choked him out.

I pulled off his beard and I fucked his mouth.

hi-jacked his sleigh and headed down south.

I had a lot of wild nights but tonight was the craziest,

met a lot of Jeff's but this one was shadiest.

when it comes to cheer that motherfuckers a Grinch.

so if you don't like Christmas FUCK YOU BITCH!

Good job guys for our first try on this one we will come back on our free period after calculus "see ya Humphrey," they all said to me, "bye guys,"

First class calculus...

I walked into my calculus class and I saw the most prettiest girl in our school, her name was Kate; her beautiful golden hair, her hazel eyes, just god damn beautiful no fuck that she is drop dead gorgeous I reached my seat and sat down I saw garth giving me a death stare because I beat him in a race.

"What," I mouthed to him "ur dead," he mouthed back.

Kate's POV

I was sitting in my chair and the door opened and I saw the most cutest guy in our school walk in; his blackish greyish fur, his icy blue eyes he sat down and I saw garth giving him a death stare 'wow' I thought I saw Humphrey mouth "what," to him and he mouthed "ur dead," I snarled very softly so no one could hear me thank god they didn't hear me

. A/N Hey guys I need to know what u guys think of this story please read and review I would really appreciate it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

Kate's POV

I was in calculus and I was correcting some answers that I got wrong and it was some really odd answers and sir asked "who got all of them right," and everybody but me put my hand up and the teacher said "miss Everton how could u not get all of the answers correct," I was about to say why but the cute guy stepped in and he said "sir not everyone is perfect, why is it always her that u pick on."

Humphreys POV

the teacher said to Kate "Katherine Everton how could u not get all of the answers correct," and I saw that she was about to say something but I beat her to it and said "sir not everyone is perfect, why is it always her that u pick on," he looked at me and gave me a death stare and said "don't u speak to me like that Humphrey smith," and then the headteacher came in and said "what is all this about," "sir is picking on ur daughter," I replied to her then her two sisters Isobel and Lilly came in and they where both crying.

J-dog went to Isobel and Kate went to Lilly and started comforting them.

Oc info:

Isobel:

Fur colour:brown

Eye colour:Hazel

J-dog AKA Jorel decker:

Fur colour:jet black

Eye colour: fire red

Ryan:

Fur colour: jet black

Scars: big scar down left eye (from J-dog)

Eye colour: dark brown

Dylan (me, i will show up later in the story):

Fur colour: tannish brown

Eye colour: dark blue

Scars: left of the chest (got stabbed 3 times barely survived)

Tattoos: crimson red Christian cross

J-dog's POV

I was sitting in my seat listening to sir; Humphrey arguing and then the headteacher came in asking what was going on then my gf and her friend came in crying so I went up to them and so did Kate I went to Isobel; Kate went to Lilly.

(The real Charlie Scene's POV 3 hours after the school day had finished

I was listening to the radio and said that there was an annual battle of the bands coming up and I got an email off J-dog telling us to come to this address so we did.)

Back to J-dog's POV

"What's up Izzy," I asked her in a calm and soothing tone "Ryan did this too me," then she showed me the bruises on her arms. As soon as I saw the bruises I instantly got filled with rage and wanted to find him and snap his neck. I then went in between them and walked out of the class and walked all the way through the school until I found him in Mister Alvarez's class. I proceed to knock on the door and wait for Mister Alvarez to open it and as soon as he did I walked in and grabbed Ryan by the back of his head and slammed it on the desk hard enough to break his nose then looked at him and said "don't you ever touch Izzy again you bastard,". I then walked out of the class and shut the door.

Izzy's POV

I showed J the bruises that Ryan had put on my arms and he looked at me and you could see the rage in his eyes. He walked out of the class and walked the whole school and wouldn't answer me if I said his name. He finally stopped outside an older teachers class and knocked. I failed to notice that Ryan was sitting in the front row. He walked in and grabbed his head and slammed it on the desk. I think his nose was broken but I don't care he should keep his hands off what's not his. He then proceeded to walk out and shut the door but failed to notice that Ryan was right behind him and followed him all the way to the bathroom.

J-dogs POV

He grabbed my head smashed against the mirror then threw me into the wall. He attempted to punch me but I caught it and spun him around. He landed on his chest, I grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the back of one of the cubicles and he could barely get up. He was struggling so, I picked him up and punched him back down to the floor and kept doing that, until Humphrey came in and pulled me off of him. He couldn't stand up, I broke his arm and I definitely broke his nose I don't fucking care "think about it next time because I will fucking kill u, u son of a bitch.

Humphrey's POV

I was waiting for izzy to come back and when she did she was panicking.

"Izzy what's wrong, where's J at," I said

"He just walked out of a class in 700 and went to the bathroom but Ryan followed him into the bathroom," she said scared out of her mind. As soon as she said that I bolted down the hallway to 700. I heard some noise from the bathroom and knew what was going on. I walked in and thought to myself geez he really tore this place up. I looked on in the last cubicle and saw J just beating the shit out of Ryan's unmoving body. I got up and ran over to him and pulled him off and noticed he had a few shards of glass sticking out of his face but Ryan was fucked up.

"What the fuck happened jorel," I asked him

"Long story short Ryan attacked me from behind and we started fighting," he replied pissed off.

"There is a new student joining tomorrow j so let's just keep us to us and Izzy ain't gonna be yours forever u know that right,"

"I'll have her as long as I live so piss off Humphrey or you will end up like Ryan."

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there for today I'm really tired and wanna go bed lol anyways as always please read and review and peace out

A/N: well there is that chapter I say, we pretty damn good on this chapter so do as he says and he will give you any more chapter K.I.S signing out.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the real Charlie scene

A/N:hey guys it's me again with another chapter of battle of the bands hope you enjoy and peace out...

Chapter 3: meeting the real Hollywood Undead…

(Continued from last chapter)

The next day Dylan's POV

I walked into jasper high school, Alberta: Canada and I saw a load of people and I saw my old enemy, Ryan Dean-Hardy he used to go to my old school leesbrook community school me and him were good friends until he got jealous of me and Izzy going out.

She left first and then Ryan left, but I don't know whether it was straight after or a couple of days before.

Then I saw a familiar face, it was Isobel as soon as I saw her beautiful face I melted inside like nothing was wrong with me, I have loved her from the very start she is smart, beautiful and a bit dirty minded but I don't care as long as I know she is safe I don't care.

Izzy's POV

I saw someone standing in the crowd and I knew him, but I didn't know where, then it hit me, it's Dylan from leesbrook I went up to him and he was looking around then I tapped him on his shoulder and he jumped and turned around so I gave him a hug he was shocked then he hugged back and I saw j getting mad.

J-dog's POV

I saw Izzy hugging another boy I have never seen before, I got outraged and started walking towards them. When I got there I grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him back, turned him around and punched him down to the floor. Then he grabbed my shin, tripped me up and I landed shoulder first; he said "don't mess with me ever again."

Humphrey's POV inside

We were in the hall practising our new song called gangsta sexy, "alright guys let's get going let's start our music, wait where's j oh wait it doesn't matter he isn't part of this song,"

Gangsta sexy by Hollywood undead same as ch 1 but Humphrey is Danny.

[Danny:]

Gangsta

Gangsta

So gangsta

[Chorus Danny:]

Gangsta

Got my diamond earrings

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me

[Charlie Scene:]

I love it when the DJ throws my song on

I hit the dance floor and get my sing along on

I love to spit the choruses when I'm on one

My c-walks too hot I done ripped my Sean Jean

Smellin' so fly I got the Hugo Boss on

You got the type of booty I'd like to put my paws on

We can roll in the Fiesta just to get our floss on

I got the speakers bumpin' straight bangin' the Thong Song

Got my hair did got my shit braided up

Rollin with Funny Man and he's breakin' a blunt

Snatch it outta his hand and now I'm blazin' it up

Took another sip of Henny now I'm faded as fuck

[Funny Man:]

Yo Charlie Scene tell me where you got them shades at

[Charlie Scene:]

You know I've had this OG style since way back

Sittin' in VIP blowin' trees I'm laid back

This bitch is gonna be another notch in my wave cap

[Chorus:]

Gangsta

Got my diamond earrings

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me

Gangsta

Diamonds all up on me

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me

[Danny:]

I'm just so damn flossy

And I know what you like

There ain't no gangsta like me

I'm a give it to ya every time

[Charlie Scene:]

Hold up and let me lace up the Tim's

I'm only 26 but so is the rims

I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis

I look so good a million bucks is jealous

So I parked the Huffy kicked down the kickstand

Paid the 20 dollar cover and I got me a wrist band

Got bitches to my neck like I'm standin' in quicksand

You talk to me twice you better talk to my pimp hand

Got the Lakers jersey got the platinum chain

Two Blue-tooths and a pinky ring

Gettin' drunk as fuck from that tanqueray

Beer goggles on I'm talkin' to a grenade

[Funny Man:]

Yo, Charlie Scene tell me how you got so flossy

[Charlie Scene:]

It isn't my fault that all the ladies want me

I just roll with the posse that's cool like Fonzy

And known to be flashier than paparazzi

[Chorus]

Gangsta

Got my diamond earrings

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me

Gangsta

Diamonds all up on me

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me

[Funny Man:]

Freeze...

At ease...

Let Funny Man bang on these keys

I'm about to get it crackin' and freaky deaky,

All the ladies in the world just dyin' to meet me

Cause nothin' about me is ever cheesy

I'll get you in the bed and make it squeaky squeaky

Lookin' so damn fly as I hit the club

Low ride west side yes we throwin' it up

Make my way to the dance floor to burn it up

Now go ahead and hit the chorus and turn it up

[Chorus:]

Gangsta

Got my diamond earrings

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me

Gangsta

Diamonds all up on me

Gangsta

Gonna turn you on

So gangsta

I preserve my sexy

And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me.

"Guys we need more practice on this song; we went out of tune a couple of times salty went out of tune with the drums but it was a good attempt for our first time," 'time to go have a walk around,"I thought to myself happily.

Kate's POV

I was in the hall with my friends gossiping about stuff then, I saw the cute guy from our class coming down the hall, I panicked and everyone was looking at me with confused faces, then when he walked past they realised.

I saw a female wolf chatting him up and I got really really jealous, when I turned back around, all my friends where looking at me like I was going crazy 'oh yeah they don't know the jealous side of me,' I thought angrily without showing it to them.

Humphrey's POV

I started walking up the hallway and I saw the wolf that sir always picks on.

She was blushing like mad, I didn't know why, up so I walked past her and I saw her ass, and it was a perfect round shape. It was a nice ass, then I saw a girl standing in the doorway looking at me.

She started randomly talking to me asking me questions like "do u like fit girls or chubby girls," so I tried to walk away but she didn't let me until I walked off secretly while she was turned around and then she started following me.

Charlie scenes POV at the end of the day

I was in the Hollywood undead bus and I was waiting outside the school for Jorel, and he didn't turn up so I went inside and asked the reception where he was and they said "after school detention he tried to beat a kid up," "ok thanks," I replied in a fed up tone.

J-dog's POV

I was in detention, fucking detention Charlie's going to be soo mad with me. I hope he doesn't find out about it.

I heard a knock on the door and Charlie walked in 'oh fuck' I thought to myself 'I'm dead' Charlie asked the teacher if he could borrow me a sec then I got up and went out and he asked me "why did u beat a kid up," "h-h-he was hugging izzy so I beat him up and then went to class even though he beat me up but still," "I don't care j u are leaving this school and that's that,"

A/N: hey guys another chapter for you hope you enjoyed this chapter as always peace out and hope u guys have a good Halloween won't be updating as regularly now as schoolwork is catching up on me but will try and update when I can...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys AlphaKing here with another chapter hope you enjoy peace out.

Ch 4: Izzy, Dylan and J-Dog…

Dylan's POV

I was outside the school with Izzy; talking to her, making her laugh. Then my sisters came through the gate crying, they came upto me and said "Dylan mum and dad died today, they died in a plane crash flight 467 too New York, I'm sorry Dylan, they rang me and asked me to tell you they loved you and they hope that you will move on," then I started crying and got on my knees and started crying my eyes out "why, why, why, why them why now why our family," I walked off and caught the bus just in time izzy came up to me before I got on the bus and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Dylan I'm so sorry," "don't worry Izzy I love you by the way," I replied to her with a smile and she smiled back and I got on the bus and the bus took off.

I put medicine on by Hollywood undead on…

[Charlie Scene:]

Oh no, how'd I sink so low? Ain't got the patience

I need my medication

I need to crawl out, out of this hole now

Before the darkness grabs a hold and takes my soul now.

[Danny:]

And it just goes on and on and on

On and on and on.

Yeah, call the doc, I must be sick

Better get me my medicine

Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again

I think I might need another prescription,

Call the doc, I must be sick

Better get me my medicine

Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again

I think I might need another prescription.

[Johnny 3 Tears:]

Oh, holy ghost, is this a vision?

I've got one, two, three admissions

I'm getting sick of superstition

I need a dose, man, fuck the fixing

Mama, what'd you feed the children?

Pills in milk and nothing to mix, man?

Who needs the milkman? I got the tricks and

Another refill isn't going to fix 'em

[Danny:]

And it just goes on and on and on

On and on and on

[Johnny 3 Tears:]

Another refill isn't going to fix 'em

[Danny:]

Yeah, call the doc, I must be sick

Better get me my medicine

Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again

I think I might need another prescription

Call the doc, I must be sick

Better get me my medicine

Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again

I think I might need another prescription

[J-Dog:]

Oh no, I can't fight it

Even when I hate it, I still wanna like it

Oh no, I can't hide it

I ain't got a dollar, but I still try to buy it

Oh no, I can't fight it

Even when I hate it, I still wanna like it

Oh no, I can't hide it

I know you don't know me, but I know you supply it

[Danny:]

Call the doc, I must be sick ,bitch give me my medicine

It's five o'clock, on the phone again

Think I might another prescription

Call the doc, I must be sick

Voices in my head again

It's five o'clock, on the phone again

Yeah, call the doc, I must be sick

Better get me my medicine

Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again

I think I might need another prescription

Call the doc, I must be sick

Better get me my medicine

Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again

I think I might need another prescription

So call the doc, I must be sick

I'm so sick

I think I might need another prescription

So call the doc, I must be sick

I'm so sick

I think I might need another prescription

When I listened to it I saw a big fire and I got off and asked the officers what had happened and they said that it was the flight 467 too New York.

Isobel's POV

I was on the way home and I got a message of my friend Lilly saying to meet her at the marcel and paddy's restaurant, so I made my way there and I saw her waiting for me outside and I went upto her and she gave me hug and said "hey thanks for coming Isobel," "no problem lils," I replied back to her with a smile.

We went into the restaurant and I saw Dylan at the bar with his head hanging low, I looked down his back and I couldn't believe what I saw, he had a humongous scar on his back. so I went upto him and put my hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry for your losses, I really am if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you," "thanks Izzy," he replied in a sad but enlightening tone.

Charlie scenes POV(continuation from last chapter)

I went into the room and I saw J-dog sitting there so I asked the teacher whether I could talk to him or not and she said yes I may. So I took him outside of the room and said "j why... just why you can't enter a school without hurting or threatening to beat someone up can you,"? "No he replied in a sad and angry tone so I explained to miss that he will not be attending this school anymore and will be gone forever.

Narrators POV

Jdog has left the school Humphrey is at home with his little bro and izzy is just chilling at home thinking about Dylan and Dylan is doing the same thing...

A/N hey guys AlphaKing here with another chapter of battle of the bands hope you enjoy this chapter and peace out as always… Oh and one more thing read my five nights at freddy's story and peace out


End file.
